You Belong With Me
by Ex Mentis
Summary: Sam's relationship with Mikaela is on the rocks and Bumblebee is desperate to get Sam to see who truly loves him. Slash, Sam/Bee fluff. NO FLAMES!


**Here it is: my first Sam/Bee fic. I hope you all enjoy it. Props go to Taylor Swift for the song, Hasbro for the characters, and Michael Bay for the movie. Haven't seen Revenge of the Fallen yet so you guys won't have to worry about spoilers. Remember, no FLAMES!**

**P.S. Does anyone know the real name of the town where Sam and Mikaela live? I just called it 'Riverside' but I'm not sure if thats right or not. If you know, please inform me.**

**

* * *

**

**You Belong With Me**

_You're on the phone  
__With your girlfriend, she's upset.  
__She's going off about  
__Something that you said,  
_'_Cause she doesn't  
__Get your humor like I do._

Bumblebee was in the garage section of the newly constructed Autobot base, which had been built deep within the forest bordering Sam and Mikaela's hometown of Riverside. It was built into the earth like an iceberg in water (with the majority of the structure built underground). Bumblebee would often come to the garage for some rest and relaxation. Of course, peace and quiet is often short lived.

Bumblebee could hear footsteps heading in his direction. Looking over to the human entryway he saw the door open with a fury and in stepped Sam Witwicky. Sam was the human Bumblebee had been assigned to protect during the Autobot's search for the AllSpark one month ago. Since then their relationship had changed from 'the Protector' and 'the Protected' to best friends. But secretly, deep down within his spark, Bumblebee wanted something more.

Broken out of his reverie by the sound of angry mumbling Bumblebee turned to Sam who was now sitting beside him. In his own voice, and not that of the radio, Bumblebee asked, "Sam? I am not an expert at human behavior but it seems that something is bothering you; would you like to talk about it?"

Sam looked up at his best friend and smiled. "Nah, it's nothing Bee, just normal, everyday teen drama."

Bumblebee gave an unimpressed snort, clearly not fooled by this blatant lie. "The fact that it is so dramatic clearly shows that there is nothing 'normal' or 'everyday' about it. So why don't you, as you humans say, 'spill your guts'?"

Sam chuckled at Bumblebee's use of human phrases. He enjoyed, no, LOVED it when Bumblebee tried to act human. Sighing in defeat Sam said, "Well, Mikaela and I were watching this really old movie, a romantic comedy. About halfway through I made a remark about the lead female character, I don't even remember what I said. I thought it was funny as hell, she thought it was sexist!" Looking over at his friend, Sam's gaze silently begged the Autobot for understanding. "Bee, you know me. I may be many things but sexist is not one of them." Bumblebee nodded his head in affirmation. Sam sighed again and then said, "It's like I can't make her happy any more, everything I do is wrong."

Bumblebee knew at this point his human needed some kind of comfort and encouragement. He took his hand and began gently rubbing up and down Sam's back. All the while he said in Leonard Nimoy's voice, "Don't grieve Admiral, human females are illogical." Switching back to his own voice he continued, "In my time here on Earth I have made note of the actions of many human females. Their behavior is often chaotic and erratic. They are horribly fickle and rarely make permanent bonds with anything. They are far too concerned with how others perceive them. Your father is an excellent example of this. Though he is painfully cheap with his money, the majority of that which is spent goes to things that make the outward appearance of his residence and the land it sits open suggest that he makes ten times more than he really does." Seeing that his words weren't making as much of an impact on Sam as he'd hoped, Bumblebee tried humor instead. In a overly innocent and naïve voice Bumblebee asked, "Sam, does that mean that your mother is the 'man' of the relationship?"

The two spent the rest of the afternoon laughing.

_I'm in my room,  
__It's a typical Tuesday night,  
__I'm listening to the kind of  
__Music she doesn't like,  
__And she'll never  
__Know your story like I do_.

Bumblebee was in his quarters recharging. It wasn't a necessary action, nothing of any significance had occurred that day, but the yellow and black Autobot felt like doing so anyway. While his body recharged Bumblebee allowed his mind to wander onto the human Internet. Sam had suggested some music to him that he might like. It saddened Bumblebee greatly when Sam had brought all his Weird Al Yankovic merchandise to Bee asking him to keep it safe. When the Autobot had asked him why, Sam merely said that it wasn't what Mikaela liked. This had angered Bee greatly; human freedom regardless of the individual's tastes and interests was a cornerstone of the nation the two teenagers were a part of. So then why was Sam allowing this _bitch_ to infringe upon that freedom?

Bee allowed himself a content sigh as the sounds of 'White And Nerdy' was blasted into his audio receptors.

_But she wears short skirts,  
I wear t-shirts.  
She's cheer captain,  
And I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming 'bout the day  
When you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for  
Has been here the whole time._

_If you could see that  
I'm the one who understands you,  
Been here all along  
So why can't you see  
You belong with me?  
You belong with me._

Sam had decided to go to the football game that night, even though he knew it would only break his heart to do so. He had begun to suspect that Mikaela might be cheating on him with that dumb-ass Trent! The fact that she had joined the cheerleaders when they both knew that Trent was the star football player didn't make things easier. But Sam was a Witwicky and Witwicky's were stubborn to a fault; he had to make sure it wasn't true.

Sam was now sitting on the bleachers while Bumblebee was parked to the side of the field watching Trent and Mikaela, searching for signs of a relationship between them.

As the game drew to a close, Sam ran down to the field to congratulate Mikaela, her performance amongst the squad was beautiful! Just as he was mere feet from his girlfriend he and Bee both watched in shock and hurt as Trent and Mikaela made out right before their eyes. Sam ran to Bee, tears streaking down his face, begging Bee to get him far away from here. The pain was too great for him. All Sam had wanted was someone who truly loved him, who would never leave him. Bumblebee morphed into his mech form, picked Sam up and said, "I'll love you and never leave you." As the human and the robot kissed an alarm sounded in the distance. It was oddly familiar…

Bumblebee leaped off his recharge station, his internal alarm clock sounding off. _Damn_, Bumblebee thought, _it was only a dream_.

_Walkin' the streets  
With you and your worn out jeans,  
I can't helping thinking  
This is how it ought to be:  
Laughing on a park bench  
Thinking to myself  
Hey isn't this easy?_

_And you've got a smile  
That could light up this whole town.  
I haven't seen it in a while  
Since she brought you down.  
You say you're fine  
I know you better than that.  
Hey whatcha doing  
With a girl like that?_

Bumblebee and Sam were hanging out at the overlook, Prom was a week away, and graduation was a week after. As the school year had worn on, the strain on Sam and Mikaela's relationship had grown steadily, leading to their breakup. Bumblebee could tell that as much as Sam cared for Mikaela all they ever had was a physical attraction. It was purely lust: nothing more, nothing less. But as Sam and Mikaela had grown more distant, Sam and Bumblebee had grown ever closer. Every second they spent together was highly treausred by both.

Bumblebee had decided the night before that he would tell Sam exactly how he felt: that he loved Sam, needed Sam. The task before him was far more daunting than having a one-on-one fight with Megatron.

"Sam?"

"Yeah Bee?"

"Uh…I've been meaning to tell you something for a while now, something important."

"What is it? You know you can tell me anything."

"Exactly, that's one of the things I like so much about you Sam: I can always come to you with anything, and vice versa. We've become so close over the months, and I've come to care for you greatly."

"Thanks Bee, I care about you too, you're my best friend."

Bumblebee was starting to get flustered here, Sam still wasn't getting where he was going with this. "But it's more than that Sam. _More_ than just 'best friends'. When I first met you I saw you only as my mission. I had to protect you and the glasses and keep you both from the Decepticons grasp. But in the end, you became more to me. And over time you've evolved even more in my eyes into something far greater!"

Sam was completely puzzled now. If Bumblebee was going with this where he thought he was…

"Bee, what do you mean?"

"I mea-," Bee was interupted by Sam's cell phone going off. Inside his head Bumblebee was cursing out whatever deity (Primus included) existed out there.

He looked over at Sam who wore a shocked look on his face. He didn't quite catch what was being said but he knew Sam would tell him afterwords.

As Sam hung up he looked up to Bumblebee and said, "That was Mikaela, she said she's sorry for breaking up with me and wants to take me back. She even wants me to go with her to Prom!"

"That is…good news, yes?"

Sam nodded an affirmative then asked, "So, what was it you wanted to tell me?"

Every ounce of courage was gone from the Autobot, instead he just shook his head and said, "Nothing, it's not important. Besides, you need to get home and prepare for this coming Friday. I believe you'll need a tuxedo, a corsage and, if you desire, I can transport you two personally."

A sincere smile broke out on Sam's face for the first time in a long while. The teen got up and hugged his friend firmly, all the while saying "Thank you" over and over again.

After dropping off Sam at his house Bumblebee returned to the Autobot base to ask Ratchet for the biggest favor of his life.

_Oh, I remember you driving to my house  
In the middle of the night.  
I'm the one who makes you laugh  
When you know you're about to cry.  
I know your favorite songs  
And you tell me about your dreams.  
Think I know where you belong,  
Think I know it's with me._

It was Friday night, the night of the Prom. Bumblebee had received one heck of a clean up from Ratchet, plus an upgrade he couldn't wait to show Sam. He had been washed, waxed and everything. All he needed now was his human and the 'Wicked Bitch of the West'. He was in his Camaro form waiting for Sam to finish; he couldn't wait to see how well Sam would clean up. He wasn't disappointed.

As soon as he caught a glimpse of Sam his spark nearly popped out of his chest plate. He was beautiful. His hair was no longer the unruly mess that it usually was, it was trimmed a bit and styled in a semi-spiky, semi-flat fashion. His tuxedo fit him just right, nearly hinting at the fit form beneath it. All Bumblebee wanted was to steal him away from that ass of a female.

His 'staring' must have been noted because Sam was now blushing profusely and asking, "How do I look?" The Autobot wolf-whistled, followed by an Italian man's exclamation of: "Ya look gorgeous babe!" Now Sam was really blushing. It took every ounce of control Bee had not to giggle.

After picking up Mikaela Bumblebee headed out towards the lake where the Prom would be held. Along the way he played some songs to ease Sam's nerves. "_I gotta feelin' (Woohoo) that tonight's gonna be a good night, that tonight's gonna be a good night, that tonight's gonna be a good good night!_" Sam chuckled at Bee's appropriate use of the Black-Eyed Peas.

The lake had been beautifully adorned with paper lanterns, lights, balloons, tables and a dancefloor. It was a dream world in Bee's eyes. _The appropriate spot for finally winning over Sam_, the yellow and black Autobot mused.

Bee watched as the two danced to a couple of songs before Mikaela requested a drink. As Sam left to fetch the drink Bumblebee saw Mikaela sidle over to Trent's side and kiss him. It was now or nothing.

Sam returned with two drinks in his hand only to see his girlfriend who he thought had taken him, back kissing Trent! His heart had shattered once again. He was about to turn around and leave when he felt two strong hands lay upon his shoulders. Turning around he gazed into a pair brilliantly blue eyes filled with emotion looking right back at him. It was a man, roughly 20 years of age, with long yet spiky blonde hair with black tips. He was a few inches taller than Sam with the most comforting smile he had ever seen. There was something, though, about this man that was way too familiar. Regaining his voice Sam said, "Bee? Is that you?"

The man smiled, leaning down a hair to connect his lips to Sam's. It may have only lasted a few seconds but it was more than enough to convey all of Bumblebee's feelings to Sam. "As I tried to say before, you don't belong with that harlot…you belong with me." Sam smiled, tears welling up in his eyes. The only thing that would totally resurrect this night from the darkest pits of Hell in Sam's memories would be five simple words.

Almost as if he had read Sam's mind Bumblebee asked, "Will you dance with me?" Sam broke out into a tear filled laugh as he nodded his head. As they began to dance they listened to the words of Taylor Swift, silently agreeing that this was _their_ song.

_Can't you see that  
I'm the one who understands you,  
Been here all along  
So why can't you see  
You belong with me?  
Standing by you  
Waiting at your back door,  
All this time  
How could you not know baby  
You belong with me?  
You belong with me.  
You belong with me.  
Have you ever thought just maybe  
You belong with me?  
You belong with me._

**End**


End file.
